like_father_like_daughterfandomcom-20200213-history
Wes Kelly
Wes Kelly Wesley "Wes" Kelly is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by [[Short Fuse Media LLC|'Short Fuse Media LLC']]. The character of Wes Kelly was created by writer and YouTube personality Kathryn "[https://youtube.com/haydenclaireheroes Comic Uno]" Calamia in 2014. Wes Kelly first appeared in a cameo in Like Father, Like Daughter 1 '''(March 2015) with his first full appearance in ''Like Father, Like Daughter 2' (November 2015). Wes is a high school sophomore and friends to the series lead protagonist Casey Ryder and her BFF Stephanie Wilkins. Publication History Creation and conception The story of Like Father, Like Daughter began as a class assignment for the then college sophomore student [[Kathryn Calamia|'Kathryn Calamia']] who wrote it as a 90-page screenplay. Publication After discussing it with her family Calamia decided to adapt her screenplay into a comic book. She had a story but no artist so she made a video on her YouTube channel looking for an artist which gained the attention of Short Fuse Media LLC. Once the two had teamed up it was full steam ahead as they charted new territory for both parties. They took to crowd funding site [https://kickstarter.com/ Kickstarter] to fund the project. Utilizing social media and Calamia's presence on YouTube the project was successfully funded, and [https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/shortfusemedia/like-father-like-daughter-1-comic-book '''Like Father, Like Daughter #1']'' made its way to online retailers and comic book shops. The young creator who is known for her reporting at comic conventions, brought her 1st issue to Special Edition New York Comic-Con 2015 where she became an exhibitor selling her comic book and related merchandise. On September 5, 2015 the Kickstarter for [https://kickstarter.com/projects/shortfusemedia/like-father-like-daughter-2-comic-book '''Like Father, Like Daughter #2']'' launched. Fictional Character Biography Wes Kelly is the walking Superhuman Wikipedia. When Casey Ryder needed to find out more information about her father and world's only superhero Invulnerable her BFF Stephanie reminded her about Wes. Wes knows more about comic books, comic book characters and superheroes than anyone else they know. Personality Wes is often seen as the school's lead geek when it comes to comic books. Even though the whole school talks about and admires Invulnerable but still think comics are for geeks and nerds. Wes is loyal, intelligent and willing to do anything for a friend no matter the risk. Cultural Impact Wes is new to the American comic book genre and is a friend to the lead protagonist in the first comic book published by Short Fuse Media LLC. His adventures and popularity have only just begun but has already inspired fan fiction, and fan art. He represents the comic book fans, those who know every stat on a character and can tell you which issue a character first appeared. Merchandising Wes is featured on Like Father, Like Daughter merchandise that includes t-shirts, backpacks, and a set of action figures. All merchandise can be found on the [https://likefatherlikedaughter.thecomicseries.com/ Like Father, Like Daughter website] and is distributed by Short Fuse Media LLC. You can buy the comic book online using [http://form.jotform.us/form/51556734247157 Jot Form] and on [http://www.drivethrucomics.com/product/153132/Like-Father-Like-Daughter-1 Drive-Thru Comic]s and [http://www.indyplanet.com/front/?product=125128 Indy Planet]Category:Main Characters